Today, the web has many different types of content with which a user may interact. That is, web sites offer up a seemingly endless array of different types of content, such as documents, pictures, products, new items, blogs and the like. Many times, a user looking to interact with such content must do so in different ways which reflect the inconsistent behavior associated with these items. For example, a user who wishes to copy a photo from a web site typically has to right-click on the photo and select the “save” option. Doing so, however, typically loses the metadata associated with the photo. If a user is browsing a web site that sells books and wishes to save information about the book, the user must typically select the text that they wish to save and copy it to a document. Likewise, if a user is working with a document on Sharepoint and they wish to save it, they must typically press on the document to interact with the “download now” prompt.
The above constitutes but a few examples of the inconsistencies that a user encounters when attempting to interact with different types of web-available content.